Dirty Dancing
by elloooooo Poppet
Summary: STRONG T, Loosely based on the 80s movie. Ally, in the company of her father and stepmother, spends a few weeks at a Mountain Retreat. Her life changes when she finds herself in the inner circle of the secret after hour staff parties. She meets Austin, a dance instructor and leader of the entertainment staff, and she's torn between what's expected of her and what she really wants.
1. The Boy with the Sun in His Hair

**A/N - **Hey everyone. What's up? I bring you Dirty Dancing. This won't be a play by play of the movie (which is one of my favorites btw), but some things will be similar. I have half of the story written in my notebook so updates will be based on when I have time to type it up. Expect at least two updates a week. More if I get enough motivation *cough"REVIEWS*cough*. Another thing, as I mentioned before, this is a STRONG T. I'm considering changing it to an M, but I think T's good. We'll see.

* * *

**The Boy With the Sun in His Hair**

It was a hot sticky one, the summer we went to the Van Hout's Mountain Retreat. I was seventeen, fresh out of High School and not quite ready to inherit my father's legacy. Founder of A Liaison Records (it was supposed to be named after me, Alison, but you won't hear me complaining) and famous music producer who was once the lead singer of The Recovery. My father was The Legendary Lester Dawson. And me? I was just Alison.

I was relieved when my feet were finally on a surface that wasn't moving. Ten more minutes in that car and I would have thrown up all over my designer flats. My stepmother, Eliza's chit chat wasn't making things any better. I pushed my sunglasses up my nose as Mr. Van Hout himself came to welcome us. I was going to hate this place, I could tell. 30 seconds here and we were already attracting unnecessary attention.

"Mr. Dawson!" Van Hout shook my dad's hand as excitedly as he'd shouted his name.  
"And Mr. Dawson's beautiful girls." Van Hout said, with a bow. I flashed him a royal smile. The one I reserved for magazines, paparazzi, and boring conversations.  
"This," He began, stepping aside, "Is my son Dallas."

I offered him my hand to shake. Instead, he brought it up to his lips. Well, talk about a plot twist. It was a bit flattering, I had to admit. I examined my dad's newest addition to his label. He was the reason we were here after all. I wondered how good he really was.

"Nice to see you again Dallas." My dad greeted.  
"Mr. Dawson, I have the most beautiful cabin for you and your girls!" Van Hout exclaimed, gesturing for us to follow.

* * *

The cabin was, indeed, beautiful. It was lavishly decorated, and spacious. Very cozy. Except I barely had any cell phone reception. Awesome. I tried to forget the fact that the world was out of my reach while I unpacked.

When we all finally finished getting settled, the sun had gone down. My dad refused to let me lounge around, so the three of us took a walk to the central cabin. It was a huge open space, with a stage, tables, and a dance floor. In the center there was a serve yourself buffet. All in all, it was pretty cool. You know, for a mountain.

"Alison, you're indoors, take off your sunglasses." Eliza fussed.  
I ignored her as usual. She didn't say anything.

Dallas appeared in front of me, offering out a hand. I shook my head, but my dad pushed me into him, "She'd love to." He said pointedly. Damn him. I reluctantly took Dallas' hand and he led me onto the dance floor. I cursed my dad the entire time while I made a fool of myself. I couldn't dance to save my life. Everyone knew that. My feet moved awkwardly, it seemed we had different objectives. I wanted to keep myself from falling, but they had a war to win against my partner's feet. Dallas pretended to ignore the fact that I was stomping on him every other step and I tried not to die of humiliation. I was relieved when the song was finally over. He looked more than relieved to let me go. It would have been funny in another light.

Before I could make my way back to my parents, a couple appeared in the middle of the dance floor. They were so good that they caught my attention. And everyone else in the room too. The male was blonde, tall and muscular. I decided that I liked to look at him. His counterpart part was a short brunette. They were so graceful, despite their intricate rendition of the mambo. The brunette's hair flailed wildly, as their dance took the breath out of everyone in the room. There were spins, lifts, and moves I didn't even know existed. It was beautiful. I was in awe.

Dallas snickered beside me, "Showing off with each other won't sell lessons." He muttered.  
I used my go to response and ignored him.

* * *

**A/N - **There you have it folks. I know it's really short. Sorry. If I get a significant amount of Reviews I'll add another chapter tomorrow morning.


	2. Corrupting a Flower

**A/N - **Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!  
There's some Auslly I think you'll enjoy in this chapter ;)  
I was going to put like a list of the songs I imagined, but I figure everyone has their own playlist. Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine! Anyway, let me know if you'd like me to incorporate the songs into the scenes.

* * *

**Corrupting a Flower**

The days blurred together and, unfortunately for me, I learned more about Dallas and his family than I knew about my own mother. Dallas is a purebred and a good match, says Eliza. Dallas is going to make us a lot of money with his talent, says my dad. Dallas likes kittens and long walks on the beach, says Mrs. Van Hout. Dallas is actually overrated, has an unhealthy obsession with mirrors and I'm pretty sure he owns more hair products than I'm allowed to have, says me.

I wake up one morning, ignoring my dad and Eliza the Not-So-Great, determined to have a day to myself and not have my day revolve around my father's latest protégé. I step outside of my cabin and go for a walk. I get as far as three paces before I realize my determination is in vain.

He grins, the jerk, and says "What a coincidence, bumping into you here." Which means that this wasn't a coincidence. At all. I don't say anything, but I do continue walking. Someday he'll get tired of the silent treatment. "I really like your hair." He says, and I note that today is not that day. "It's all straight and soft." He continues, trying to reach out and touch it. I look at him and cock a challenging eyebrow. To my dismay, he is only amused. "So..do you talk? Ever?" He asks. I shrug and he laughs. "How about I give you the unofficial tour?" He winks and offers me his arm. I'm torn between my burning desire to hate him, and that really girly part of me, you know the one that says, 'he's really really cute and he's actually talking to you, quick before he realizes what a nut you are'! The latter wins the battle and I end up looping my arm through his.

We walk what feels like tons and tons of miles but for an unofficial tour, it's a lot like the official one. The only difference is, it's free and so are the activities. We rock climb, play laser tag, paintball and when it gets dark, we eat. We end up in a gazebo, where old people are slow dancing. "I'd ask you to dance, but I'm not emotionally prepared right now." I laugh, because I can only imagine how true that is.  
He smiles, "You have a nice laugh." I duck my head so that my hair covers my face. I'm not good with compliments. He mingles for a while, and gets caught up dancing with a pretty blonde girl. I decide it's time for me to go.

* * *

I decided that maybe I should've waited a while. I was pretty sure I'd been walking in circles for two hours and then some. If you asked me, that directory was more confusing than calculus. All the paths looked the damn same. I hate this place.

Of course, I hated it even more when my foot was crushed by a watermelon. "OW!" I screeched. "Would you mind getting that for me?" Said a male voice. He was carrying more watermelons in his arms.  
"You're not even going to apologize?" My voice was more inclined towards a whine than the menacing tone I was going for. I bent down to cradle the watermelon that didn't deserve it.  
The ginger kid snorted, "Sorry your foot was in the way of my watermelon."  
I glared at him and shoved the watermelon into his arms. The fruits were threatening to fall out his arms as I turned on my heel to walk away, fully aware I did not know where I would go. "Hey, wait! I'm sorry. Just give me a hand here…please?" He muttered the last half reluctantly. I tapped my foot a few times. I could walk away and worsen my chances of getting to my cabin before sun up. Or I could cash in a favor for a favor. I glared at him for good measure as I cradled the offending watermelon in my arms.

Dez the Ginger was a chatter, I learned on our hike up to the staff cabin. He explained that watermelons were his favorite fruit and he needed to store a ton of them for the morning. He didn't explain why. He kicked open the door to the staff cabin and the loud music gushed out into the woods. I followed him through the crowd of people, who didn't seem too concerned in much else except the person they were currently dry humping. I was wide eyed, here was me, Ally Dawson casually strolling waves of people having sex with their clothes on. Dez finally set the watermelons on a table, and I followed his lead. I continued to watch, both curious and anxious.  
"Kids are learning it back in their parent's basements. I used to practice with a chair." He thrust his hips forward as a demonstration, "Wanna try?"  
My eyes widened as I shook my head.

The doors burst open and I was delighted to see the Boy with the Sun in His Hair and his brunette counterpart. They easily joined the party. I bit my lip at the demonstration he and his partner were giving the crowd. Dez nudged me, "That's Austin. He's my best friend. Thanks to him I got my job here. And that's Trish. Supposedly they're our best performers. I still think I'm better." Dez was funny. I decided I liked him, despite the watermelon fiasco. "You'd think they were a couple, wouldn't you?"  
I looked at him in surprise and he shrugged, "Not since we were kids."

The tempo picked up and the pace changed, but the dancing was still the same. Dez was still standing beside me, tapping his feet. I realized he didn't want to miss out on the party, but he was busy keeping me company. I felt a little guilty, but there was no way I was going out there and dancing like an animal.

I watched Austin and realized too late that he was bopping his way over to us. I don't know what I'd one if I'd realized sooner. Disappear into the wall? Probably. "What's she doing here?" He asked Dez, jutting his chin in my direction.  
"I-I carried a watermelon." I said stupidly. This is why my mouth was better shut. Dez nodded his head enthusiastically and patted me on the back. I awkwardly looked in the other direction as Austin looked me over. He could've been more subtle. He extended his hand, and I shook my head. There was no way I could embarrass myself in front of him, I'd die. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me along.

Austin stopped when he found a spot he deemed worthy and turned to face me. I stood there awkwardly and he scratched the back of his neck. I didn't expect the charming smile he shot me, I couldn't help but return it.  
"Okay, move your hips like this." He said, stirring his hips in a circular motion. I gulped and tried to emulate his movements. He shook his head and placed his hands on my hips, adjusting my movements. My stomach turned violently at the contact. Get it together Ally!

He nodded when I nailed the movement. "Good, now loosen your waist a bit." I blinked at him. What? He seemed to get it was a lost cause because he pulled my arms around his neck and pulled me closer. My hips were still circling the way he taught me when he molded my body into his. I thought I was going to faint when one of his legs went in between mine.

My insides were tingling as he beamed down at me. His hands made their way down the small of my back. I was 100% sure I was going to spontaneously combust. His thumbs tapped against my lower back to the beat, and I chose to focus on that instead of the fact that our bodies were one. Our hips were merged together, and I can't even describe how much it excited me.

Then suddenly, he disentangled himself and gave me a spin. He had intoxicated me, I wanted more. But when I turned back he was gone. He was lost in the sea of people.

* * *

**A/N - **Tell me whacha think :D


End file.
